


All Bets Are Off

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Series: Fluffy Holiday Sterek Because I Have No Better Title For This Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, a little bit of Stiles related angst but not enough for a full tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: He’d been expecting this chance once he got to college, and he was not going to be disappointed this year.  Because out of all the people to have in his life around Valentine’s Day, he had Derek Hale.  Stiles was a little nervous about it, to be honest, because he’d only been with Derek since New Year’s Eve, when they’d run into each other in a club and Derek had taken him home.  After that night, Stiles just sort of… never left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to upload this yesterday but we had more snow here again and the internet went out before I could get done with it.

Stiles hadn’t had a date for Valentine’s Day in… well he actually couldn’t even remember if he’d ever had someone in his life during that particular holiday.  He’d rarely dated in high school, due to various life-threatening situations and a rather glaring lack of opportunity, and the girls he had dated weren’t still with him at the time the holiday had come back around the following year.  

He’d been expecting this chance once he got to college, and he was not going to be disappointed this year.  Because out of all the people to have in his life around Valentine’s Day, he had Derek Hale.   Stiles was a little nervous about it, to be honest, because he’d only been with Derek since New Year’s Eve, when they’d run into each other in a club and Derek had taken him home.  After that night, Stiles just sort of… never left.  It’s not that he’d moved in or anything.  But he was at Derek’s apartment much more often than he wasn’t.

Derek seemed to like it.  He encouraged Stiles to come over nearly all the time, and the sex was just as mind-blowing as it had been the first night.  Derek also pushed Stiles just the right amount, without becoming overbearing.  He teased Stiles with kisses when he finished assignments and rewarded him when he aced a test with a night of the debauchery of his choice.

Not that Stiles needed the incentive because he planned on graduating at the top of his class.  But the added benefit of various sexy levels of reward was hot.  

Well, because Derek was hot, and anything Derek wanted to do with Stiles was hot.  And definitely anything Derek wanted to do  _ to _ Stiles was hot.

Stiles could admit he had a Derek problem.  He just didn’t plan to do anything about it.  

But now Valentine’s Day was here, and he couldn’t figure out how to play this.  In the past, he had been really bad about doing the creepy gift-giving that was over the top and invasive.  It had taken a few more years of maturity for him to figure that out, but he looked back on himself now and cringed at how hard he’d tried to impress Lydia Martin.  

He’d learned his lesson about doing that, but he also didn’t want to make a wrong move in the polar opposite direction simply because he wasn’t sure how much of a thing Derek thought they were.  Derek loved having sex with Stiles, of that Stiles had no doubt.  Neither of them ever went unsatisfied in bed.  

It was the other things that made him wonder.  Some of the things they did were activities couples would do, and others were more friend things.  They hung out around Derek’s apartment, watched movies, and made out a lot.  Derek read or worked while Stiles did his assignments for class.  Derek cooked a lot because he liked food that was organic and made from scratch, and while they could get that from some restaurants in New York, Derek just preferred to make his own.  Stiles could definitely not complain because the food was amazing, and he’d stolen a few recipes to email to his father since the food was usually healthy and tasted great.  But he and Derek also had the kind of evenings Stiles would have had with Scott, where they played around or just argued without any heat to it.  They would marathon video games sometimes or just talk.  

So Stiles had been having trouble over the past few weeks just labeling what he and Derek were.  They’d never made anything official, and they really never talked about it at all.

Any time Stiles would make mention of how much he must be getting on Derek’s nerves being over all the time, Derek would literally just… sex him up… to stop him from talking.

Derek didn’t ever say he disagreed with Stiles.  The man just interrupted him, and then put his mouth on Stiles, usually with a teasing scratch of stubble, and then Stiles was just fucked for anything else resembling conversation.

They didn’t call each other boyfriends, but they also didn’t go out of their way to avoid the word either.  It just never seemed to come up.  Stiles got to meet some of the people in Derek’s pack out here, and Derek had met a few of Stiles’s college friends.  

But it’s not like Stiles went out of his way to say, “ _ I’ll see if my boyfriend wants to go _ ” when someone asked if they wanted to go out somewhere.  He would usually just say he’d see if Derek was interested.  And Derek was interested just about as often as he wasn’t.  So it didn’t really matter to Stiles if they went out as a couple or not because he had just as much fun with Derek when they stayed in for the night.

It was a comfortable thing they had between them.  A relationship that was never actually acknowledged as a relationship.  Of sorts.  

But Valentine’s Day challenged the status quo, and it made him nervous.  

If he overdid it, in his haste to call this something Derek didn’t feel it was, would he end up pushing Derek away?  If he ignored the day, and it turned out that Derek felt it was a relationship worth celebrating, then that could also push the man away.  He was at a point where he wasn’t sure he could win no matter what action he took.

But where was the middle ground for him?  He’d been searching through the stores for just the right thing to give Derek for the holiday, but every time he touched something, whether it was an article of clothing or a holiday themed trinket, nothing felt right.  

He’d been through the flower sections and the cutesy gift areas, and nothing screamed Derek.  

So he sauntered down the card aisle and browsed through them.  He couldn’t get anything that declared love, because that was a scary notion he was in no way ready to deal with right now.  He would get something that referenced sex, but he didn’t want Derek to think that sex was the only thing that mattered to Stiles. The sex was fabulous, but so were so many other things about being with Derek.  He couldn’t get something too romantic, because he was just not sure what this was between them.  

He grabbed on card with wolves on the front and laughed a little under his breath.  It was cute, the grey wolf on the front holding a rose in its mouth and presenting it to another wolf.  

It was cute.  But was it right for Derek?  Was it the right thing to come from Stiles?

He saw one with a heart and arrows on it, and as he picked it up, he read the text on the front,

“ _ I had no idea what to get you for Valentine’s Day _ ”

He shook his head because if that didn’t exactly explain what his problem was, then Stiles didn’t know what would.  He opened it up to the inside and laughed when he read the rest of the card.  

This was perfect.  Now he’d pair it up with something Derek loved.  Like his favorite food or something.  

That should be good.  Lowkey.  Funny.  Not clingy.  But not standoffish and uncaring either.  

Normally, he would call Scott for advice because Scott did Valentine’s Day very well according to  _ every single girlfriend he’d ever had _ , but Scott had already texted him that he was camping with his new werewolf girlfriend and wouldn’t have any cell service where they were going.  

And he couldn’t ask his dad for advice because his dad did not yet know about Derek.  John Stilinski had a working theory that Stiles was with someone, but based on his dad’s insistence that Stiles leave the supernatural world alone, he wasn’t sure how his dad would feel about Stiles dating Derek.  Or doing whatever it was they were doing.

It wasn’t even about Derek really, because his dad had always liked him.  It was about the supernatural world his dad thought he was no longer a part of.  His dad worried about him less now that he was away from Beacon Hills.  And while, in theory, John Stilinski knew that werewolves lived anywhere, Stiles knew he breathed easier thinking that Stiles was well away from that life.

So he just hadn’t gotten around to telling his dad that he’d run into Derek.  And that he’d slept with Derek.  And that he was still sleeping with Derek.  That he planned to be sleeping with Derek for a while really.  For as long as Derek wanted to keep sleeping with him anyway.

Derek didn’t know that his dad didn’t know, which was yet another can of worms to open up.  Because if Stiles asked him about visiting his dad, and this relationship wasn’t what Stiles hoped it was, then Derek saying no would really hurt.  

Maybe he’d take some advice from Derek himself, about going after what he wanted and being vocal about it.  

Of course, at the time, Derek had been vocal about wanting to get his hands and mouth on Stiles’s ass, so these were two very different situations as far as Stiles was concerned.

  
  
  
  


Stiles knocked on Derek’s door, bags of takeout in his hands and the card slipped inconspicuously into another bag.  He didn’t have a key, because he didn’t think they were  _ there _ yet.  It didn’t really matter since most of the time when he did come over, Derek intentionally left the door open for him and messaged him to just come in when he arrived. 

But today was different, and Stiles was a little nervous.  And when he was nervous, he rambled a little bit and got smart-assed, and today was really not the day to do that.  

Derek answered the door with a grin, and Stiles’s stomach flipped.  Derek clearly hadn’t shaved in a few days, so his stubble was nearly out of control, and he was wearing a light blue fitted t-shirt.  Derek had khaki shorts on, and he was barefoot.  It was a bad sign for Stiles’s sanity for him to find Derek’s bare feet sexy.  

He grinned and held up the food as Derek stepped aside to let him enter.

They hadn’t really made any plans.  They’d talked about whether or not they were free on Valentine’s night, and they both kind of assumed they’d spend it together.  Stiles hadn’t wanted to ask if Derek had other plans because he didn’t want it to be true.  It’s not that he thought Derek was involved with anyone else, because Stiles knew he wasn’t.  And it wasn’t that he didn’t think Derek wanted to do anything with him for the holiday.

He just didn’t know what to expect at all, and he didn’t like that.  

Derek frowned a little bit as he looked at the food, and Stiles looked at him, “What is it?” 

“We apparently should have talked this through a little more because you brought take out and so did I.”  Derek gestured towards the kitchen where he had placed his own bags.  

Stiles sighed, “Well there goes my surprise then.”  He shrugged and placed his spoils on the counter.  “I got your favorites from that Mexican restaurant on 48th you love.”  

Derek smiled softly at him and then kissed him, “And I got carry-out from that place that has that pierogi you’re so crazy about.”  

“We really need to communicate better,” Stiles replied before wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders.  “So which one are we eating tonight?”  

“Both?” 

“I’m not sure how good pierogi will go with enchiladas.”  

“We’ll make do,” Derek said.  He held on to Stiles’s waist with one hand and moved to get drinks out of the fridge for both of them.  He grabbed two bottles of hard cider and shifted his hip to close the refrigerator door.  

Stiles had to admire how Derek could make anything look sexy.  It would be intimidating if Stiles didn’t know exactly how much he affected Derek as well.  The werewolf got turned on by the slightest uptick in arousal whenever Stiles’s scent changed because of it, and he got handsy whenever Stiles bent over to do… well anything, really.  Derek wasn’t picky.  

Stiles kissed him again and reached for the bag holding the card, “I got you something else.  I know we didn’t really plan all this out, but I was hoping we could talk about something.  Because today was something else for me.  I searched all over the place for something to get you today.  And it caused me a lot of unnecessary drama, when if we’d just talk to each other more, I might have been better at this.”  

Derek smiled at his rambling and tilted his head, “What do you want to talk about?”  

“Let’s go take the food in the living room, and then we’ll talk.”  

Derek carried the bottles of cider and the bags he’d brought, and Stiles carried out plates and his own contribution to dinner.

Stiles sat everything down on the coffee table in front of Derek and reached for one of the hard ciders.  He opened it and took a long drink of it before sitting down across from Derek.  He was still a couple of months shy of drinking age, but he never drank enough to get intoxicated anymore.  Not after seeing how close he could get to having the same problem with alcohol that his father had.  

“What is it?” Derek looked worried, and Stiles stood to look for the card he’d bought.  

He handed it to Derek wordlessly and gestured for him to read it.  

Derek opened the card and read the cover to himself.  But once he opened the card, he laughed out loud before finishing the card’s greeting, which was “ _ I mean, you already have me! _ ”  

Derek took Stiles’s hand and then led him around the coffee table to pull him down onto his lap.  He was still laughing at the card, and the sight of Derek’s amusement always did something funny to Stiles’s chest.  

“You didn’t know what to get me because I already have  _ you? _ ” Derek smirked.

“Yep.  You are a difficult man to shop for.”  

“I can see that.  This is great,” Derek laughed.  “But you didn’t have to get me anything.”  

“I wanted to though.”  

“Thank you,” Derek said and kissed him softly.  “I got you a card, too.”  

“You did?”  

Derek smirked again and reached over to open the side table drawer.  He handed the card to Stiles and just watched as it was ripped open. 

“ _ You Drive Me Crazy, _ ” Stiles read aloud and then opened the card.  “ _ But Totally In a Good Way _ .”  

Stiles laughed and kissed him, “I’m glad it’s at least in a good way.”  

Derek looked at him with a more serious expression than Stiles has seen since they reconnected.

“It’s in a  _ really _ good way, Stiles.”  

“That’s sort of what I wanted to talk about,” Stiles said.

“Yeah,” Derek asked as he nuzzled Stiles’s throat.  

“What are we?”  He was trying not to sound insecure or hesitant, but he really had to know.  

Derek pulled his head back and looked at him, “What do you want us to be?”  

“I don’t want anything to change.  I just sort of want… a label maybe?  I spent all day obsessing over what to get you because I didn’t want to assume things about us.”  Stiles said as he moved to sit beside Derek on the couch.  “And then nothing seemed right because every gift out there is meant for someone in particular. Some particular relationship.  And I didn’t want to get you something that would mean something different to you.  So I struggled with it.  A lot.”  

He hated when he rambled sometimes, but he liked it when Derek listened to him.  He liked it even more when Derek listened and really enjoyed whatever Stiles was saying.

Like now.  Because Derek was blushing, the tips of his ears an adorable pink color.  “So did I, actually.”  

“See, so we need a label.”  

“Boyfriends, then?” Derek asked as he took another bite of food.

“Okay good.  So now when someone asks me what I’m doing this weekend, I can say my boyfriend instead of Derek.”  

Derek choked, coughing and laughing at the same time.  He grabbed his hard cider and swallowed down the bite of enchilada.  “You’re going to make me choke to death.”  

“Food isn’t as important as discussing our sex life, Derek.”  Stiles argued before shoveling a forkful of pierogi into his mouth.

“But I’m starving.  My metabolism you keep whining about, remember?”

Stiles pointed the fork at him, “Shut up about that.  I do not need any reminders that you are some kind of Greek god and I’m 160 pounds of sarcasm and bones.” 

“I thought you weighed 147?”

“That was a long time ago, but this...” Stiles pointed at the food.  “This is why I gained weight.  I’ll be 200 pounds before you know it.”

Derek looked at him with consideration, “I might not break you when we fuck if you weighed a little more.”

“Very funny,” Stiles snarked.

Derek leaned over and kissed him to quiet him down, “I am funny.  You just don’t like to admit it.”  

“Yeah, yeah.  Whatever.”  

Derek took Stiles’s food out of his hand and set it on the coffee table before moving them both into a horizontal position on the couch.  

Derek nudged Stiles’s head to the side and brushed his stubble into the sensitive neck area.  Stiles moved his head to accommodate Derek’s position and moaned a little.  And there he went again, Stiles thought.  Distracting him with stubble and sexiness.  

“This is why you drive me crazy,” Derek whispered.  “It’s the sounds you make when I touch you.  Like you’ve never been touched like that before.  Like you’ve never been that turned on before.”  

“I haven’t,” Stiles agreed softly.

“That card you bought me.  It said I had you.  Is that true?” Derek pressed a kiss to his throat and waited, his mouth still touching the beard-burned skin.  

“Derek...” Stiles begged.

“Do I have you?” Derek repeated.  “Because I want to have you.”

“Derek,” Stiles said again.  

“Because I think you’re falling for me.  And it’s only been a little over a month.  You’re so incredibly easy, Stiles.”  Derek suggested quietly, but with what could only be described as a smug grin.  He was so satisfied with himself that Stiles couldn't help but feel like he needed to be taken down a peg or two.

“Don’t be so cocky,” Stiles smirked and grabbed his ass.  “If anybody’s falling for anybody here, it’s you for me.”  

“You think so, huh?” Derek said as he began to unfasten Stiles’s jeans.  He looked back up, wordlessly asking for permission, and Stiles nodded his head at him to continue.  

“I know so.  I give it three months before you’re all over me.”

“I’m already all over you, pretty much any day of the week,” Derek started in on his own jeans and pulled both of their cocks free.  “And if you give me a few minutes, I’ll can definitely be  _ all over you _ .”  

“Where the hell did you get this atrocious sense of humor from?” Stiles snorted. 

“You.  You’re rubbing off on me.”  

“I’ll  _ be  _ rubbing off on you in a minute.”  

“That’s the worst threat I’ve ever heard,” Derek kissed the side of his neck and shoved Stiles’s shirt up a few inches.  

“You’re right.  That’s not my best work,” Stiles agreed and struggled to get his hands free from under Derek so he could get his hands on that gorgeous cock.  

Once Stiles got his hand wrapped around it, Derek sighed and relaxed above him.  It was hilarious sometimes, how easily Stiles touching him turned Derek into a puddle of contentment.  Stiles tightened his grip slightly and slid his hand up and down, his fingers playing with the slit and teasing Derek with light touches.  

Derek slumped over onto his side and burrowed into the couch while Stiles touched him.  He mouthed at Stiles’s neck and used one arm to cradle Stiles against him.  Stiles should tell him sometimes just how that kind of thing, that instinctive reaction to keep Stiles safe and steady, was a turn on for him. It made him feel cared for in ways he couldn’t even begin to describe.

He loved watching Derek get off.  Whether it was Derek masturbating or Stiles giving him a handjob or a blowjob.  Derek was stunning when he came, and Stiles considered himself a very lucky man to get to be the one who pleasured him like that.  

“Look how much you love this.  And it’s only been a little over a month.  You’re so gone on me, Derek Hale,” Stiles whispered smugly.   

It was satisfying to watch the glare actually travel across Derek’s handsome face.  

“Stiles..” Derek looked like he wanted to snap at him, but the enjoyment he was getting from Stiles’s hands prevented him from verbalizing anything the way he wanted.

“I’ll bet you that I can break you,” Stiles murmured quietly, fully aware that Derek could hear him no matter how quietly he spoke.

“Oh, really?”

“Oh yes.  I’ll bet you that I can make you fall in love with me before… Easter.”

Derek opened his eyes, his features broody and so sexy, and the glare wasn’t as harsh as before.  

“You think so, huh?  I don’t know about that.  But just out of curiosity, what would we be betting?” Derek’s interest was piqued, though he was still a little breathless.

Stiles worked his cock for a few more minutes, and Derek came with a sexy little growl in his voice, and that was a sound Stiles couldn’t get enough of nowadays.

Derek kissed him hard, pressing him down into the couch and moving to get his hands on Stiles.  

“Wait.  Before you distract me.”  

Derek stopped and just looked at him, the expression on his face soft and sweet.  “What?”

“The bet.  If I win, you come with me to visit my dad.  As my boyfriend.”  

“I’d do that anyway,” Derek replied.  And really, wasn't that just the thing.  He really would, and Stiles couldn't even find it in himself to suppress his grin.

“I don’t have anything else I want though.”  

“If I win, then the bet is pointless because me winning means you’re not in my life anymore.  So why would I take that bet?  I don’t _want_ to win.”

Stiles smirked, “Because you’re already so gone on me, dude.  It’s pitiful, really.”  

Derek brushed their lips together, “Are you trying to suggest that you aren’t gone on me?”

Stiles shook his head at the same time he tried to continue the kiss, which was awkward and not very successful, but hey Derek was still into him, so he couldn’t complain.  

“Oh no.  I’m very much gone on you. I am fully willing to admit that.”  

Derek smirked, “Okay good, you hypocrite.  Now shut up and let me suck your dick before all the food gets cold.”  

Stiles snorted and gestured for him to continue because, well, Derek always did know how to make a convincing argument.

  
  
  



End file.
